Reality Show
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Emna Kozato rêve d'être chanteur. Il reçoit une lettre d'une émission télévisuelle qui a pour principal but de découvrir de nouvelles voix. L'adolescent solitaire gagnera plus qu'une carrière en allant à l'audition...


Contraintes :Thème : la télé réalité, 1000 mots minimum, PWP autorisé

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.

Avertissement : Ceci est un univers alternatif proche du notre. Je n'ai pas décrit ni la ville, ni le pays. Je me suis largement inspirée de l'émission X-Factor et de Secret Story, vous verrez pourquoi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Enma Kozato, un adolescent aux cheveux rouges tenait dans ses mains une lettre. Pas n'importe laquelle, celle-ci venait d'une émission : à la recherche du nouveau talent. Le jeune homme avait suivi l'édition précédente avec une excitation palpable chantant chaque chant même les plus aigus qui lui donnaient de maux de gorge insupportable. Ce morceau de papier représentait l'espoir de changer sa vie. De chanter pour quelqu'un... Il était si seul dans son petit appartement. Seule la musique, lui permettait de s'évader et en faire profiter le plus de monde possible était devenu son rêve et un moyen de se socialiser. Il soupira et s'habilla correctement. Il se regarda dans un miroir et prit la lettre avant de sortir tout joyeux bien couvert. Il devenait plus prudent avec l'été qui touchait à sa fin, on pouvait tomber malade si facilement, cela serait dommage de rater une occasion pareille en choppant des microbes. Il prit le train en sifflotant un air populaire, son casque audio comme compagnon de voyage. Le genre d'objet qui t'isolait du monde extérieur, il se dit qu'il aurait des camarades plus tard... Peut-être, connaissant sa malchance quasi-perpétuelle, il serrait encore seul et isolé de tous. Ou le destin en décidera autrement cette fois-ci.

Il descendit du train heureux comme jamais il avait été, il frotta sa veste avant de se diriger vers le bâtiment avec le nom de la chaîne bien visible. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper, enfin normalement. Il glissa sa main dans la poche pour vérifier qu'il ne l'avait pas perdu. La lettre était toujours présente. Il passa l'entrée à l'ouverture automatique, la boule au ventre, il se dirigea vers l'accueil. Il fut accueilli par un homme barbu tout sourire.

-Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Je cherche l'endroit des auditions.

L'homme ria de bon cœur avant de lui montrer une affiche sur le mur avec le nom de l'émission. Emna sourit faiblement.

-Suivez les flèches, jeune homme et bonne merde pour ton audition.

Le jeune rougis avant de s'en aller très confus et gêné de s'être perdu aussi facilement alors que tout était indiqué. Il poussa une porte toujours suivant le chemin indiqué et tomba sur une foule de gens agités, mais ils ne chantaient pas. Ils semblaient plus entrain de se murmurer des secrets...

-Zut, je me suis trompé, excusez-moi.

Il s'inclina avant d'être retenu par un bras, il se retourna et vit un jeune homme brun avec des yeux si doux qu'il le faisait fondre. Il se sentait attiré par ce garçon totalement inconnu pour lui. Il gratta sa tête avant de lui parler.

-Désolée, mais je suis venu pour l'émission de chant...

-Oh moi, on m'a inscrit dans celle-ci... Je peux te suivre jusqu'à ton audition, la nôtre commence dans quelques heures et toutes ses personnes me font peur... Je n'ai pas envie d'être avec eux...

Le rouge sentit son cœur s'accélérer en voyant son regard suppliant. Il soupira avant de hocher sa tête. Le petit brun sourit et le suivit en dehors. Enma arriva à l'endroit et s'avança vers une grande table noire où cinq personnes semblaient l'observer.

-Première audition ? Dis une femme rousse

-Oui

-Bonne merde, vous deux. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire

-Hein ?

-Non, je ne fais que l'accompagné.

La femme les regardait avant de lui dire d'attendre qu'on appelle son numéro. Voilà ce que le jeune homme était à présent. Une suite de chiffres, un artiste parmi tant d'autres... Il s'installa sur un chaise moelleuse et le brun le regardait attentivement.

-Comme ça, tu chantes ?

-Oui, mon nom est Enma Kozato et toi ?

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, comme tu le sais, je devais être un participant d'Histoire cachée.

-Tu ne vas pas y participer ?

-Au départ, je ne voulais pas être là, mais on m'a forcé à venir.

-Je t'ai sauvé en venant dans la pièce, alors...

Il soupira et regarda Tsunayoshi sur toutes les coutures à part cette envie de le faire sien, il le trouva bien trop ordinaire et naturel pour participer pour s'enfermer pendant plusieurs semaines. Un proche devait penser que ce bout d'homme se révélerait le pire des crétins comme la plupart des gens se trouvant dans cette bêtise télévisuelle. Ou il se fera vite jeter par pure stratégie.

-Si on chantait ensemble pour passer le temps ? Dit-il d'une petite voix timide.

Emna sourit grandement, lui qui ne chantait que très rarement en public, car il vivait seul depuis de longues années. Ses parents lui donnant de l'argent chaque mois pour se nourrir. Tsunayoshi le regardait en attendant sa réponse.

-D'accord, tu veux chanter quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, une chanson connue s'il te plaît.

-Aucun souci.

L'adolescent respira pour commencer à laisser libre cours à sa voix si particulière. Le garçon au regard caramel n'osait pas rejoindre son ami du jour. Il avait peur de gâcher son talent avec sa façon maladroite de former les phrases du titre qu'Emna chantait en ce moment à la moitié, il s'arrêta complètement rouge et posa ses yeux sur le visage troublé de Tsuna.

-Tu chantes magnifiquement bien Emna, je suis sûr que tu vas gagner.

-Pourquoi, tu ne m'as pas accompagné comme tu l'avais dis.

-J'ai du mal à chanter rapidement. Désolé et puis je n'aime pas ma voix.

-Aie confiance, je ne me moquerai pas de toi Tsuna.

Il vit qu'il reprenait un peu confiance dans son visage. Des rougeurs venaient envahir cette bouille si mignonne que l'adolescent solitaire avait du mal à retenir ses pulsions sexuelles. Il se contenta de tapoter ses épaules. Tsuna commença à chuchoter pour prendre au fur à mesure de l'assurance. Sa voix était à l'image de son apparence à la fois mignonne et sexy. Il se joignit à lui dès le deuxième couplet avec une grande joie. A la fin de cette dernière, on appela Emna pour son audition. Ce dernier prit Tsuna et l'emporta tout sourire dans la salle où les juges l'attendaient. .

-Vous n'étiez pas seul à la base.

-Voyons Nozaru, laisse-le donc parler ce jeune homme. Dit une femme aux yeux bleu

L'homme aux cheveux mauves râla puis s'appuya sur sa chaise. Tsuna regarda Emna avec des yeux suppliants. L'adolescent aux cheveux rouges lui sourit.

-Chante avec moi Tsuna.

Le brun hocha la tête positivement et pris sa main. Les deux garçons chantèrent et à la fin, ils regardèrent le jury, un poil nerveux, mais content. Nozaru était appuyé sur sa chaise, la femme de tout à l'heure les regardait d'un air tendre. Les deux autres jurés n'étaient pas en reste. Ils semblaient avoir été surpris.

-Quel duo, s'extasia le blond aux nombreux tatouages.

-Ouais, il manque un truc. Dit Nozaru

-Contente de ne pas être la seule à le penser.

-Aria et Nozaru d'accord, c'est rare. Dit le juré au bout de la table

-On est plus d'accord que tu le crois Lanchia.

Ce denier lâcha un soupir avant de regarder les deux garçon attentivement. Les deux garçons gardaient le silence en attendant le verdict de ces quatre personnes qui avait leur nom dans le monde qu'était la musique. Le blond tapa la table et se leva d'un coup.

-Bien comme ces deux têtes de mules sont d'accord, on va devoir faire quelque chose pour améliorer ce duo.

-C'est là qui va nous sortir le gamin de tout à l'heure. Râla Nozaru

-Tout à fait !

-Dino, arrête de jouer les bons samaritains. Je te jure que si c'est moi qui me charge des groupes, je serai impitoyable avec ses sales gosses.

-Ce n'est pas si une mauvaise idée que ça.

Lanchia se leva et posa ses mains sur les épaules des deux garçons et leur sourit. Emna resta perplexe. L'homme aux cheveux sombres partit sans un mot et revint avec un adolescent blond cendré. Le rouge le trouva aussi adorable que Tsuna, mais à un autre niveau.

-Emna Kozato et Tsuna, c'est ça ?

-Oui Madame. Sawada Tsunayoshi.

-Je vous présente le nouveau membre de votre petit groupe. Basil Selegretto.

Le garçon semblait aussi surpris qu'eux en ce moment. Lanchia se remit à sa place et grogna un peu. Dino se gratta la tête et s'essaya sur sa chaise.

-Bon, les jeunes, vous êtes acceptés pour la suite si vous trois chanter ensemble.

-Quoi ? S'exclamèrent d'une seule voix les trois garçons.

Trois des jurés commencèrent à rire de bon cœur. Les adolescents attendaient la fin de leurs discours avec une attention particulière. Le blond reprit son souffle avant de les regarder attentivement.

-Il forme déjà un trio sans s'en rendre compte, j'ai du flair.

-Ne te vente pas trop Dino sinon je les vire.

-Fais ça Nozaru, je risque de t'en vouloir. Dis Lanchia de sa place.

Le juré aux cheveux mauves grogna et laissa Dino sourire à ses jeunes talents qui ne demandaient qu'à se révéler au pays et qui sais au monde entier. Il joignit ses deux mains avant de reprendre avec enthousiasme.

-Donc, je disais... Vous allez former un groupe et pour apprendre à vous connaître, je vous propose de passer quelques nuits ensembles. Vous êtes acceptés pour la prochaine étape.

Emna heureux comme jamais serra dans ses bras ses deux compagnons de route qui firent concurrence à sa chevelure en cet instant. Ils sortirent de la pièce en saluant particulièrement Dino. Toujours dans ses bras les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à bouger pour se dégager. Le rouge se racla la gorge et pris l'épaule de Tsuna tendrement.

-Désolé de t'avoir emporté dans cette aventure Tsuna.

-Ce n'est pas grave Emna, je préfère participer à cette émission avec toi.

L'adolescent solitaire recula sur Basil qui n'avait rien dit pour le moment. Le blond cendré sourit doucement à ses deux nouveaux amis.

-Enchanté, de faire votre connaissance, messire Tsuna et Emna.

Les deux autres jeunes hommes regardèrent celui aux yeux bleu. Il s'était incliné si bas qu'on croyait que son nez touchait son ventre. Tsuna prit sa main et le releva un peu.

-Je vous propose de dormir dans ma chambre d'hôtel, toute façon, elle était bien trop grande pour moi seul.

-Je vois qu'on va suivre les conseils de maître Dino.

-C'est vrai qu'il est célèbre Basil, mais ne l'appelle pas maître. Dit dans un soupir, Emna.

-Alors ?

-Je viens moi et toi Basil ?

-Messire Dino et demoiselle Aria le voulait alors pourquoi je refuserai ?

Emna et Tsuna se regardèrent avant de saisir chacun une main de blond cendré et se dirigèrent vers un hôtel quatre étoile. Le rouge avait été surpris par le luxe dans lequel était installé le petit brun. La chambre était deux fois plus grande que son appartement. Il s'installa dans un divan et lâcha un petit soupir d'aise.

-Cela vous plaît-il ?

-Messire Tsuna...

Le brun fusilla du regard Basil ce qui avait eu pour effet de le faire taire. Le jeune homme à la chevelure écarlate le trouvait en ce moment encore plus séduisant. Il se leva et alla vers le bar à alcool. Comme il l'imaginait le frigo était rempli de boisson hors de prix. Il soupira et regarda Tsuna.

-Tu es quoi au juste ?

-Mon père est le chef de sa boite...

-Je vois.

Emna posa ses fesses sur le lit avant d'être rejoins par ses deux nouveaux amis. Lui qui voulait nouer des contact, le voilà servi. Il n'était désormais plus seul.

-Si on chantait ?

-Bonne idée !

Ils chantèrent ensemble dans une harmonie quasi-parfaite. Ils se serrèrent avant de s'endormir chacun de leurs côtés, sur divers supports. La seconde audition se déroulait sans soucis pour eux. Ils eurent même droit aux applaudissements du jury. Le trio allait bientôt savoir qui s'occuperait d'eux, ils espéraient tomber sur Dino au mieux et ne pas être sous la tutelle de Nozaru. Ils n'étaient pas le seul groupe présent et ils savaient que la bataille serait dure dans les semaines à venir. Ils se tenaient les mains en attendant le juré. Il fit son apparition avec sa veste légendaire bordé de fausse fourrure, cheveux blond légèrement en bataille et un grand sourire sur le visage. C'était Dino Cavalonne, le seul et unique.

-Mes chers groupes,vous serez sous mon enseignement à présent.

Un grand cri de joie sortait de la bouches de ses gens tous différents qui avaient choisi d'être à plusieurs pour réussir. Des bandes de potes, des frères et sœurs et une famille de six personnes. Le trio était encore tout neuf face aux autres. Les nuits à dormir et chanter ensemble ne seraient pas inutiles. Dino passait dans chaque groupe et leur prodiguant déjà des conseils et finissait par une poignée de main virile. Il s'avança vers les trois jeunes hommes aux allures fragiles.

-Bonjour, vous trois, je finis par vous, car vous m'avez scotché à la deuxième audition. Quand j'ai su que je m'occuperais des groupes, j'ai sauté de joie et j'ai pensé à vous, directement. Moi, Dino Cavalonne, je suis fier d'avoir une telle responsabilité. Continuez à vous exercer et tenez voici une liste de chansons, choisissez-en une.

Le blond s'éloigna avec un grand sourire puis revint pour leur serrer la main maladroitement en s'excusant. Les trois garçons trouvaient le chef charismatique d'un groupe mythique en ce moment bien proche de leurs personnalités respectives, à la fois maladroit et gentil. Ils retournèrent dans la chambre d'hôtel de Tsuna et se mirent en cercle sur le tapis.

-Messire Dino est vraiment gentil.

-Méfie-toi des apparences Basil et arrête avec tes messires, on te l'a déjà dit.

-Excuse-moi Tsuna.

-Tu sais ce que dois faire.

Basil se leva et chanta une chanson ridicule en se pinçant le nez. Emna s'empêcha de rire tout le long de ce spectacle ridicule, mais presque habituel du blond cendré. A la fin, ce dernier se remis à sa place et regarda la liste mise au centre de leur petit cercle.

-Emna, c'est laquelle le mieux pour nous trois ?

Le rouge souleva un sourcil et pris une chanson qui parlait d'une amitié qui se transformait en amour. Une musique assez classique mais très peu interprétée par un groupe de personnes de sexe masculin.

-Tu es sûr de ton choix ? Dis timidement Tsuna.

-Oh oui.

-Mais ça parle d'amour...

-Tsunayoshi, vous avez un souci avec ce thème ? Questionna Basil

-C'est que...

Le propriétaire de cette chambre luxueuse se mit à rougir furieusement ce qui fit sourire les deux autres garçon de la pièce.

-Tu es puceau, c'est ça ?

-Messire Emna !

-Quoi ?

-Ce genre de question est indiscrète.

-Ne me dis que toi aussi ?

Basil rejoignit Tsuna dans ses rougissements. Emna les observait sérieusement puis les prenait dans ses bras. Il les embrassa maladroitement ce qui aggrava l'état de leurs joues. Il étaient content d'être là avec ses deux nouveaux amis.

-Je vous aime tous les deux. Cela fait longtemps que me retiens de vous le dire.

-Messire Emna, cela fait à peine huit jours que nous nous connaissons.

-Moi aussi, je vous aime tous les deux.

-Messire...

Le brun et le rouge déshabillèrent le blond cendré tendrement avant d'enlever leurs vêtements. Complètements nus ils jouèrent à trouver le point sensible l'autre renforçant ainsi la cohésion déjà solide du trio imprévu que Dino avait formé. Ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit un peu essoufflé, mais heureux d'être ensemble. Ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement et caressèrent leurs bijoux de famille. Emna prit les devant en les doigtant maladroitement les anneaux de chair de ses deux amis et futurs amants. Ces derniers poussèrent des petits gémissements qui ne faisait que grandir son envie de les faire siens. Membre fièrement dressé, il enfonça sa verge dans le derrière de Tsuna doigtant celui de Basil jusqu'au point de non-retour et repris les mêmes actions pour le blond cendré. Le rouge dominant la danse sensuelles. Il se vida de toute sa frustration en cette nuit dans leurs corps frêles, se vidant de toute la semence qu'il pouvait produire dans leurs derrières. Ils s'endormirent paisiblement après cette union bestiale en se câlinant tendrement. Emna était l'homme le plus heureux qui soit. Il avait trouvé le véritable amour.

Ils chantèrent avec joie le lendemain, la chanson qu'Emna avait choisis. Dino les applaudit et sourit avant de leur serrer la main. Le trio était super heureux que cela lui plaise.

-Mes collègues vont être jaloux de votre talent. Nozaru va regretter ses mots, je vous le jure. Faites attention à votre voix surtout.

Le blond frotta affectueusement les têtes et ces derniers hochèrent positivement la tête. Avant de leur donner une chanson qui leur étaient complètement inconnue. On voyant leur regard étonnés, leur mentor sorti un CD.

-C'est une ancienne chanson de mon groupe pas très connue. Vous saurez la reprendre comme il se doit, et même la rendre meilleure. A vendredi soir les jeunes.

-Oui, Dino.

Ils retournèrent dans leur chambre pour répéter encore et encore cette chanson particulière qu'on aurait cru qu'elle était taillée pour leur trio.

-Messire Dino à bien choisis ce titre.

-J'en connais un qui va prendre pour son grade ce soir.

-Emna, tu es un petit pervers.

-Je ne suis point le seul.

Tsuna se mit à rougir avant de les embrasser passionnément. Action qui faisait rire à gorge déployée Emna, avant de peloter leurs fesses un peu douloureuses dû à la nuit dernière. Le rouge regarda le brun attentivement.

-Cela te dis de prendre avec moi ce cher Basil.

-Vous n'oserez pas ?

Ils déshabillèrent le petit blond vivement avant de lubrifier son entrée palpitante. Il les supplia de son regard bleuté en faisant une moue des plus adorable. Cela pour effet d'inverser la tendance et accélérer les gestes des deux adolescents.

-Basil Segretto, aujourd'hui tu sauras ce que double pénétration veut dire.

-Je n'avais pas besoin de ce genre d'explication messire Emna.

Quand il fut pénétré par les deux hommes il poussa un cri qui fut étouffé par les gestes tendre des deux autres.

-Je vous aime aussi.

-On s'en doutait.

Dirent à l'unisson Tsuna et Emna. Avant de lui faire l'amour tendrement au début puis sauvagement. Pour finir par venir ensemble dans un râle de plaisir. Complètement épuisés, ils s'endormirent suite cette union des plus particulière. Les jours qui suivirent, ils les passèrent à répéter et s'embrasser, mais pas plus. Ils voulaient être en bonne santé pour le direct de vendredi. Le trio arriva ainsi sur le plateau de tournage, un peu nerveux, mais tout sourire. Ce qui enchantait Dino qui ne tarissait pas d'éloges à leurs égards. Après leur numéro, ils s'avancèrent vers le jury en compagnie de la présentatrice brune. Le blond se tut pour attendre son tour.

-Voyons ce que Nozaru pense de votre numéro.

-Ce n'est pas encore très bien harmonisé tout ça mais je ne peux nier que j'ai aimé Haru.

-Bien passons à l'inexpressif Lanchia qui a tapé la mesure tout le long.

-je n'ai rien à dire, ça ne tiendrais qu'à moi, je les produirai moi-même.

-Vous entendez ça vous trois ?

Les trois garçons sourirent et se serrèrent les mains. Content d'entendre tout ses compliments et ses acclamations du public.

-Ils ont entendu, on dis que vous vivez ensemble en ce moment. Est-ce vrai ?

-Oui.

-Super, à vous Aria.

-Quand je vous ai vu le première fois ensemble, je me suis dis qu'ils iraient loin. Je t'envie Dino d'avoir d'aussi bon talent.

-Les tiens sont pas mal non plus, ma chère Aria. Dis dans un sourire Dino.

-Les gars, vous étiez formidable cette chanson a été écrite pour vous pourtant, c'est moi l'auteur.

-On vous remercie, messieurs et dame jurés. Maintenant n'oubliez pas de votez par ce trio en téléphonant et appuyant sur sept.

Le prime se déroula sans accroc pour les trois jeunes hommes. Ils avaient été repêchés par le public et avait fêté cela par un câlin qui fit hurler le public féminin présent sur le plateau. Tsuna avait bien fait de suivre cet étranger, il se sentait apprécié pour la personne qu'il était et pas pour son argent. Il avait gagné deux amis et amants formidable. Basil quand a lui vivait un de ses rêves. Être dans un groupe de garçons. Les trois hommes fêtèrent ça dignement une fois dans leur lit commun en s'unissant tendrement Emna se laissant dominé pour une fois et il ne regretta pas sa décision.

Les directs s'enchaînèrent et furent éliminés à la demi-finale et Lanchia les prit sous aile protectrice. Le noiraud devint leur producteur attitré. Le trio devint très vite célèbre à travers tout le pays grâce aux titres de leur ancien mentor qui veillait sur eux comme une mère poule. Ils ne restèrent pas dans la chambre d'hôtel. Dino, pris d'un coup de folie, leur confia un de ses studios qui avait acheté sur un coup de tête. Les trois garçons vécurent heureux ensemble bien que la télé-réalité les avaient rassemblés. Et créer leur couple par la même occasion.


End file.
